


Straight-ish

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [4]
Category: The 100
Genre: Age Difference, Bigotry, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Titus is an ass, Triad - Freeform, what else is new though, work is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is trying to just work and be happy. Titus doesn't know what it's like to be content. Indra's whipped, we all know it, and so is Lincoln, we can just tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight-ish

            Lexa frowned down at the paperwork in front of her. This was why she had included her family friends and coworkers into the running of the gym. She couldn't stand the paperwork, but it was a necessary evil. Now, though, there was a different reason she wished this work would just go away. She missed Jakob, she missed her wife, and all she wanted was to be with them. The loud clearing of a throat caught her attention and her eyes drifted upwards until they met Titus' across the table, Indra beside him still working.

            "You're not paying attention." Lexa frowned but sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

            "No, Titus, and you know why." The older man just shook his head, pen scribbling across a notepad covered with numbers and words she couldn't begin to make sense of herself but trusted her business consultant would be able to work it into positive results.

            "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to take a test?" Lexa narrowed her eyes at him, body tensing as she glared across the paperwork. He met her gaze, and anyone else would have shut up immediately and perhaps even moved away...to another country. But he met her gaze and kept it. "It's supposed to be impossible for you to conceive any child, at all. Your parents had you tested, and you insisted repeatedly after Costia--"

            "Enough! I've known you my entire life Titus, you helped my father when he returned from his final tour, you were there to help us when the nightmares became too much for him to bear. You were there when my mother and Gustus were in that accident and you _will_ be there for _my son_ whether you think he's really mine or not. Is that understood, Titus?" The older man met her eyes, narrowed his own just slightly, and nodded, before looking back down at the paperwork, pen going back to scribbling.

            Silence echoed between the three of them, Indra silent. She never got between them, their arguments never lasted long, despite the passion between them. It was best to let them go through it and then cool off. There was not much she could add anyway, and silently she agreed with Lexa. Who gave a damn whether or not Jakob could be hers, so long as the woman was happy and Clarke remained faithful after, Indra sought not to meddle much in the younger woman's life.

            Her eyes glanced towards the door to the office, the sound of echoing footsteps up a metal staircase gaining volume as seconds passed and then the door was open, revealing an older teen in a simple green tank and black plaid button up, open and flapping as she seemed to glide across the room, around Titus and into Indra's lap.

            Dark hair tickled Indra's neck, her arm sliding around the younger woman's waist automatically as the girl looped her arms around her neck. Lexa glanced at the couple, but let them be, they'd been at this mind numbing paperwork for hours, she was honestly surprised Octavia hadn't shown up earlier.

            "Indraaa, are you guys nearly done? You promised we'd hang out today." Octavia pulled back slightly, lower lip jutting out slightly in a playful pout. The darker woman quirked a brow, the face tattoo moving with the motion.

            "Don't make that face." She paused, leaning in to kiss the younger girl, effectively wiping the pout away. "And no, we are not done, and if Titus continues to harass our Great Leader we may never be done." The bald man released a harrumph but otherwise said nothing, continuing to work quietly. "Where is Lincoln? I thought he was supposed to entertain you until I was free." Octavia sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

            "Luna's out sick, so Lincoln's taking her classes last minute. So, I'm bored...and I wanted to see if Lexa brought the baby." Lexa glanced up, but shook her head.

            "He had a doctors appointment, and Clarke couldn't take him to work and it's too loud and messy here. He's with Abby and Raven." The younger girl grinned at Lexa.

            "Aww! They must be spoiling him rotten right now. Your kid won't want to come home!" Lexa rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small uptick at the corner of her lips.

            Octavia returned her attention back to Indra who was attempting to get some work done despite a lap full of bouncing girlfriend. The older woman glanced up as Octavia adjusted so she was more efficiently blocking the woman's work.

            "Octavia, I'm working. Is there _really_ nothing else you could be doing?" Octavia shook her head, smile still on her face. Indra frowned, quirking a brow. "Really? You've done your morning exercises?" Octavia nods. "You've visited the shop to help Nyko?"

            "He said he wouldn't need my help, I even insisted." Indra sighed, leaning back against her seat. Octavia followed, arms still looped around her neck, forehead pressing against the older woman's.

            "I didn't realize dating someone so young would mean I would end up babysitting them as well." Titus grumbled something, but no one paid him any mind. Octavia just grinned, fingers playing with the woman's curls.

            "You love me."

            "You can go, if you wish, Indra. I think Titus and I can take care of this for now." Octavia grinned, shooting off the woman's lap quickly without waiting for Indra's response. Indra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, but nodded and stood, pushing her chair back in as she let Octavia all but tug her out of the room.

            "If you need anything do not hesitate to call, we will probably be at home." Lexa just nods, waving them out the door. With Indra controlling the pace now, the echoing steps on the metal stairs were slower and softer. As soon as he was sure they were gone Titus lifted his gaze to look at Lexa, lips pursed.

            "You are too lenient with them." Lexa kept her gaze down, calm as can be, pen scratching still across the bills that had been organized into a Pay Now pile.

            "With who, Titus?" He sighed deeply, nodding his head slightly towards the door.

            "Them. Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Luna, all of them. Were it not for Roan's assistance we may have gone out of business already." Lexa sighed, tired of the older man poking this particular bear.

            "What would you have me do? Fire them? Ban them? Who would work here, then? We've taken on more members, and now that Nia has stopped her campaign against me our past regulars have returned. Is it really their work ethic you find distasteful or their relationship?"

            Titus frowns deeply, setting his pen down. "It sends the wrong message to our members. That we would tolerate some...polygamous relationship of any kind." Lexa narrowed her eyes at her adviser.

            "Their relationship is not wrong. No one is harmed. It's not as if Indra stalked a child and groomed her. Octavia approached her, if you remember correctly. Lincoln is also fine, as well. You and I both know him very well, and if he were being used or manipulated then he can certainly handle himself. Now, if I hear you try to belittle their relationship again, I won't hesitate to get rid of you instead. Your attitude leaves much to be desired, Titus. I respect you, you've been there since before I was born, and I know these opinions are born from a strong feeling of protectiveness. I ask you to leave it be."

            Without waiting for a response Lexa returns to working, and Titus watches her for a long moment, but nods his head slightly, his own gaze going back to his number crunching quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really like the idea of a Lincoln/Octavia/Indra V-poly-triad. I just, it makes the most sense, ya know? 
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter, but I did want to introduce the idea of the poly triad, and I wanted to write Indra a bit even though it really wasn't a lot. 
> 
> Any suggestions or comments are welcome!  
> So are prompts and ideas!  
> 


End file.
